


Life in Prison

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the fanfic 'Prisoners.' The story goes from where Naruto is a slave, then Kankuro's friend, then last as Kankuro's lover. It is divided into three sections and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Prison

Slave:

A month had passed since Naruto had become Kankuro's sex slave. At times he had wondered to himself, what the hell had he got himself into? He knew that he needed the protection. One day he had seen a few of the other inmates looking at him with looks of want on their faces. Kankuro had seen this and with one look from him, they ran off. Naruto worked in the laundry room. He folded clothes and packed them in boxes. During the week, Kankuro came to him three or four times, though he never had a pattern. Naruto could never decipher what day Kankuro wanted him, even though they saw each other in the exercise yard. His face was always passive.

Today, Naruto was in the laundry room and was finally on the last box. As he closed it and put tape over it, he heard a loud sound of shuffling. This usually meant that everyone was leaving and Kankuro was coming. His back was to the door. He didn't need to look to know that the older man was there. He heard the soft footsteps of Kankuro's feet as he entered the room. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto gulped then returned, "Hello."

"It's been a few days." He bit his lip, wanting nothing more to protest against the older man's want. "Why don't you turn to me?" The blonde turned around slowly and faced his master. "Good boy. We have two hours today and I intend to make the most of it." Kankuro grasped two fresh sheets then walked to Naruto and grasped him by the arm and led him into the tunnel. 

Once they were about midway, Kankuro stopped and laid one of the sheets down. He then folded the other and put it down to act as a sort of pillow. "Undress blondie." Kankuro ordered his slave. Naruto nodded then slowly took off his scrubs. He noticed that the older man was glaring at him. "Faster." He gulped then nodded again. Within fifteen seconds, everything was off and he was ordered in the floor. 

"What do you want now?" Naruto questioned, but really knowing what Kankuro wanted.

"Today I have convinced the guards to give me two hours. We're going to have a lot of fun." Kankuro replied. By the time he had said that, he had already stripped his clothes and pushed Naruto's naked legs apart then sat between them. The older man looked at his captive and smirked, "Oh come on Naruto. Don't be such a stick in the mud. Everything is going to be so fun...at least for me." He laughed to himself then leaned over the blonde and pressed his lips hard into the younger man's lips. His hands were on either side of the blonde's chest as he pushed his tongue deep into the other's mouth. 

Naruto struggled against Kankuro slightly. His hands went up to Kankuro's shoulders and gripped them. He always did this, but never hard enough to make the older and more experienced prisoner angrier at him. The older man pulled back suddenly, leaving both nearly breathless. 

It took Naruto a few moments to regain his breath, however, Kankuro didn't let him take a break. He took Naruto's lips again, however, this time his hands started to wander over the blonde's now rapidly heating body. Kankuro pulled back again, this time he said, "Kami, I’ve been waiting for two days to fuck you and your sweet ass. That is such a long wait."

Naruto didn't respond, he only felt the dark-haired man move his hands downward over his chest and heard the hard breathing that exited from their mouths. He looked upward at the darkened ceiling of the tunnel and could feel Kankuro's mouth on his chest now. Memories flooded his mind and he could remember the second time they had sex. It came back suddenly.

xxxx

There he was, standing in the laundry room with Kankuro staring at him like a piece of meat. The older man's eyes were on him and he looked at him hungrily. Naruto couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear run down his back. He had promised Kankuro that he would be his sex slave in place of protection. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of the older prisoner. Kankuro chuckled softly, "Well, well...our second time together. How about we start?"

Naruto couldn't help but snap, "I don't want this!"

Kankuro looked at him with cold and angry eyes. Naruto suddenly knew that he was in trouble. The dark-haired prisoner rushed him and pushed him hard against the concrete wall inside the laundry room. He pressed his body between Naruto's legs as he lifted him up and held him there. Kankuro growled, "Really. Well, I can let you go, but I warn you now that if you don't have a protector then there are plenty out there that are waiting to get their hands on you." 

Naruto gulped loudly and Kankuro continued, "You can keep your head down, but that doesn't guarantee your safety. There are gangs that can grab you, pin you to a table, and rape you as the others watch and laugh. Your ass will be so damn sore that you won't be able to walk for a week. However, you will still be expected to work. There are also people who would grab you and rape you just for enjoyment." Kankuro growled again. "So tell me Naruto, do you want to take care of yourself?"

Naruto shook his head. "No." He muttered softly.

"Good choice. Now, we don't have too long. Let's fuck." The older man replied with a smile on his face.

xxxx

Naruto moaned as the memories dissipated and he found his hands bound with a sheet. He felt Kankuro's lips on his chest, kissing slightly in the middle before finally licking to the right and capturing a peaked nipple into his mouth. Shivers of pleasure ran down Naruto's back. His hands pulled at the sheet, but couldn't get out of the binding. "Mmm..." He moaned, as his back curved upwards, letting Kankuro know that he wanted more of his ministrations. 'Take me.' He wanted to tell his master, however, he had a feeling that Kankuro already knew it and the older man was playing with him. 

Kankuro smiled to himself as he licked over to Naruto's other nipple and repeated the same ministrations. He heard the blonde moan again. Kami, he loved hearing the sounds that came from the younger prisoner's mouth. A surge of heat pulsed to his cock every time he heard the blonde moan. Kankuro released the nipple from his mouth and heard Naruto's disappointed sigh. He smiled again then licked straight down to his stomach.

Naruto arched again as Kankuro licked around his belly button while moving a hand over his pulsating and hardening cock. Oh Kami, he was so close to bursting from the pleasure that the older man was providing. "Please..." He murmured without realizing he had done so.

Kankuro whispered in Naruto's left ear, "Please what?"

Kami, the other prisoner was such a torturer. However, he had to deal with that because he was Kankuro's slave. "Please take me. I can't stand it anymore!"

Kankuro smiled again, he pushed the blonde's legs further apart and suddenly plunged into tight and hot body. He watched as Naruto threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. His hole tightened around the older man's hardened cock, which made Kankuro grunt as he continued his thrusting. Naruto arched, pushing against Kankuro's body as the other pushed against him. Heat built between the two. Sweat poured down Naruto's face as he moaned and his vision became blurry. "So...close!" He yelled. Kankuro gripped the blonde's hips hard as he finally released into him. Naruto exploded a moment later with a loud scream of pleasure. 

After both regained their breath, Kankuro said, "I enjoyed that. We have more time left though." Naruto nodded helplessly. He knew that he couldn't resist. The older man had power over him after all.

 

Friend:

A Year Later

The prison courtyard was littered with several prisoners, including Kankuro and Naruto. Naruto was standing in the shade, as today was a particularly hot day. He looked on as the other inmates either talked with each other or lifted weights or played ball. Kami, he was so damned bored. His boredom was interrupted, though, by a familiar inmate.

"Hello blondie."

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, despite the heat of the day. He was no longer a slave to Kankuro. They were more friends now. Kankuro asked to have sex with him every once in a while, and Naruto obliged. After all, he had nothing to do. "Hi Kankuro."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just trying to keep out of the heat." Naruto answered.

Kankuro moved in closer to the blonde and whispered, "I paid a guard for a few hours in the new D ward. Wanna fuck?"

Another shiver ran down his spine. Damn, he couldn't decline. "Yes."

"Good. When the prisoners go in meet me at the south door. The guard will take us to the ward."

Naruto nodded, then watched as Kankuro walked off, leaving Naruto to think about their future activities.

xxxx

Kankuro sat down on one of the beds, Ward D was the new medical ward, grasped Naruto around his hips and pulled the blonde on his lap. He immediately went to Naruto's neck and kissed the left side, gently scraping with his teeth as he heard the younger man's breath quicken. His hands went to the bottom of Naruto's scrub top and pulled it off, temporarily separating his lips from the other's neck. He threw the top to the floor and began to rub his hands over Naruto's sides. "Mmm..." Naruto moaned softly.

The older man licked his lips then said, "I know you like it."

"Kankuro, I don't want you to play...please..."

He whispered roughly in his partner's ear, "You love when I play with you. Besides, it builds up to a great end." Naruto let out a moan of disappointment, but he trusted Kankuro and let the older man do what he wanted.

Kankuro attached his lips to Naruto's neck again and began to suck. Naruto leaned his head back slightly, giving his partner further access to his neck. He felt Kankuro nip downwards while grasping his hips tightly. His arms around Kankuro's neck and arched his back towards him. The older man smiled to himself. He loved playing around with Naruto. He moved slowly from the blonde's neck down to his left nipple and took it into his hot mouth. 

Naruto arched again as he moved his hands to Kankuro's shoulder and dug his fingers into them. Pleasure coursed through his body, making him feel hot. Kami, he wanted more. He continued to grasp Kankuro's shoulders, fingers biting into the older man's skin.

Kankuro nipped at the nipple he was pleasuring then licked over to its twin and repeated the same ministrations as he did before. He heard the blonde moan again and couldn't help, but feel a great sense of pride. He was making Naruto beg for more and he couldn't help but want to do more to his partner. Kankuro pulled back and said to Naruto, "Let's fuck."

Naruto knew what that meant. He stood up from Kankuro's lap and pulled off his pants, boxers, and kicked off his shoes. By the time he had undressed, Kankuro was naked and waiting for him. Kami, he was so quick. The older man pointed to the bed and Naruto knew what to do by now. He lay down on it, the bed being only big enough for one, and spread his legs. He watched as Kankuro maneuvered between his legs, kneeling on the bed as he grasped his hips. He knew what Kankuro was going to do, for he had done it many times before. They needn't say any words. 

Kankuro grunted as he buried himself into Naruto's tight hole. The thick wall of Naruto's insides surrounded his hard cock as he pulled out and thrust into the blonde again. Beneath him, Naruto writhed in absolute pleasure. Kankuro's hands tightened around the blonde's hips and he was sure that his younger partner would be bruised later. However, he felt Naruto wrap his legs around his body, pulling his cock in even deeper. Pleasure filled Kankuro's body as he continued thrusting into Naruto's body. He was so close and they had done this so many times that they were in time with each other. He made his final thrust and spilled inside the blonde. As he did, Naruto screamed in pleasure, spilling seed onto his and Kankuro's bodies.

Tired, Kankuro fell over Naruto. He loved these experiences with Naruto. They both fell into a deep sleep, waiting for the time to end before they had to return to their cells.

 

Lover:

Two Years Later

Naruto had finished serving his sentence. He had luckily been let off early. Kankuro had left the prison a year ago and now, Naruto had to track him down. Before Kankuro had left the two had become lovers. He didn't know how it had happened, but it had. After a few days of being out, a friend of his had tracked down the older man and had given him the address of his apartment. He hoped that Kankuro hadn't found someone else.

As Naruto approached the apartment complex, he saw it wasn't in the best of neighborhoods. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either. He walked in and found that it was rather dingy. There was an elevator, but there was a sign saying 'out of order' on it. On the wall was a list of apartments and their owners. He found Kankuro's, which was 2B, and began to walk up the stairs.

Nervousness welled up inside him as he approached the apartment. Would he still like him? Would he be interested? Would he want to be his lover? Finally, Naruto reached Kankuro's apartment and knocked on the door. "Yeah, what is it?" He heard Kankuro's voice. The door opened and Naruto found Kankuro in the doorway.

"Hi." Naruto said, for that was all that came from his mouth.

"Naruto? You're out?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yeah. I wanted to see how you are doing...unless you are busy."

"Hell no. Come on in."

Kankuro pulled Naruto into his apartment which was dingy, but had a couch, a plush chair, a table and chairs for eating, a side table, a lamp, and a tv. He could see a bathroom and bedroom, but didn't dare ask about them. He heard the closing of the door and watched as Kankuro pulled him to the couch and indicated for him to sit. "When did you get out?"

"A few days ago." Naruto replied.

"I'm glad to hear. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not for certain. Maybe go to school. I don't know many people. All my old friends have moved on and I only know you and a few others from prison."

Kankuro smiled. "I'll be willing to help."

"For a price?"

The older man smirked. "You don't forget do you?"

"No. I also don't forget that you were my lover before you left." Naruto replied, a smile curving on his lips.

Kankuro laughed, "Is this why you came?"

"I haven't had any sex since you left and I have missed you so damn much." The blonde admitted to the older man.

He smiled and wrapped his left arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him flush against his body, then responded, "I've missed you too." Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He felt the other man press back with equal hardness. After about a minute, the two pulled away and gasped for breath. "I think...we should take this somewhere else."

Naruto felt Kankuro grasp his hand and pull him to the bedroom, which was just as dingy as the rest of the apartment. Thank Kami, he didn't have to sleep in a bunk anymore! Kankuro's bed was a full-sized bed, but it was big enough for both of them and he was glad that he didn't have to worry about falling out. 

Kankuro tugged at Naruto's shirt, indicating that he wanted the blonde to take off his clothes. The younger man took the hint and began to take off his clothes. He could feel the eyes of the other on him as he stripped. When Naruto finally looked up, he found Kankuro looking at him. He saw also, that while he had been undressing, Kankuro had undressed as well.

It was the same as before. Naruto climbed on the bed, without being told. He spread his legs, feeling a sense of excitation course through him. His older partner climbed over him and in between his legs. Their lips met again...Kankuro didn't bother wasting time. He pressed hard and felt the blonde kiss back just as hard. They parted again, both of them panting and gasping.

Kankuro kissed down the left side of Naruto's neck as he felt his beautiful lover's arms around his neck. He continued downwards to the blonde's chest, licking and kissing as he did so. Naruto moaned and thrashed as he felt pleasure course through his body. He untangled his arms from around Kankuro's neck and grasped the older man's shoulders. "Mmm..." He moaned.

He smiled to himself as he dipped over Naruto's chest and took a firm nipple into his mouth and began to suck hard. His ears caught the sound of his younger partner's moans and felt nails digging into his skin. Kami, he loved it when Naruto was in the throes of pleasure. The moans encouraged him to continue his ministrations and he did. After sucking on one nipple, he moved to the other and repeated the same actions.

Naruto's mind was clouded with lust and pleasure. It had been so long since he had been with Kankuro and just as long since he had sex. "Take me..." He begged his older lover. "Please!" 

The older man would have argued, but he too wanted to feel the pleasure of their union. Kankuro pushed the blonde's legs apart a little more, then with a loud grunt pushed all the way into Naruto's warmth. Kankuro stopped for a moment, taking in the pleasure of the younger man's warmth surrounding his cock. Kami, it felt so damned good. Naruto grasped Kankuro's shoulders, nails digging into the skin as his older lover began to thrust into his body. Kankuro continued to thrust into Naruto's tight body, feeling the heat in his body build up. He could tell Naruto was almost ready for the blonde was writhing in such pleasure and moaning. A few more thrusts into the body beneath him and he suddenly burst into Naruto's body, pouring his seed into him as he grunted in pleasure. Naruto screamed as he released after Kankuro. His fingernails raking along Kankuro's back as the pleasure flooded through him. 

Kankuro fell over Naruto, his orgasm complete and panting hard. He nuzzled his head against the blonde's sweaty neck. "Just like before."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and murmured, "It was so wonderful." 

"You going to stay with me?"

"I came for you."

Kankuro smiled into Naruto's neck. "Then will you be my lover?"

"Yes Kankuro. I've wanted this so much."

"I love you babe." The older man whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I love you too." Naruto replied. He was very happy that now he was not only out of jail, but with Kankuro who was his lover. It had been odd. He had started as Kankuro's slave, then his friend, then finally his lover. Things could change in so many years and for once he was happy that he had gone to jail.


End file.
